north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
MacKenzie Rasmussen
MacKenzie Rasmussen, of Underberg Motors *'Name: '''MacKenzie Roberta Rasmussen (née Underberg ) *'Position: 'President of Underberg Motors, Chairwoman of the Sons of Moria Lodge #25 (Fargo Local), founder of MacSuccess Consulting. Also unofficial accountant and consiglieri of the Underberg crime family. *'Metatype: 'Dwarf (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'Education: '''Bachelor's of Computer Science, NDRU , Masters in Business Accounting, University of Nebraska *'DOB: '4/15/2039, Fargo ND (now RRDMZ ) *'Family: '''Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (grandfather, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (grandmother, deceased), Ryan 'Buddy' Underberg (father, deceased), [Underberg|Florence [Gardiner Underberg]] (mother, Fargo RRDMZ), Everett Underberg (brother, Fargo RRDMZ), Sienna Richards-Underberg (sister-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Tyler Underberg (nephew, Fargo RRDMZ), Taylor Underberg (niece, Fargo RRDMZ), Peyton Underberg (sister, deceased), Brady Underberg (brother, Moorhead MN, UCAS), Lance Rasmussen (husband, Fargo RRDMZ), Angela Rasmussen (daughter, Fargo RRDMZ), [Tharaldson|Karen [Gardiner Tharaldson]] (aunt, Fargo RRDMZ), Calvin Tharaldson (uncle, Fargo RRDMZ), [Schaeffer|Jessica [Tharaldson Schaeffer]] (cousin, Fargo RRDMZ), Kent Schaeffer (cousin by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Hunter Tharaldson (cousin, Grand Forks , Region 2, RRDMZ), Floyd Gardiner (uncle, deceased), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (cousin, Hawley MN, UCAS), Todd Anderson (cousin by marriage, Hawley MN, UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Frank Myhre (great-uncle, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (great-aunt, deceased), Eleanor Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Josephine Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Carla Myhre (cousin once removed, Moorhead MN) Everybody forgets about MacKenzie (most people call her 'Kenz'), and that's usually a mistake. The actual oldest child of the Underberg Family, she still remembers before their success, the hardscrabble environment when Buddy and Flo were still hustling to make it. And like her parents its a memory that fuels her. She has never forgotten that she didn't used to have everything. And now that she does, she has no intention of ever letting anyone take it from her. She has also never forgotten what it was like when she stopped being an only child with the birth of her brother Everett. Immediately Buddy almost forgot he had another child and the world has been taking its cue from him ever since. While not as naturally gifted as Everett or as charismatic as Peyton or even as fearsome as Ma, MacKenzie is likely the hardest worker in the family. She has always striven for recognition but no matter how hard she works it seems to never quite achieve it. But if she had a motto it would be 'can't stop, won't stop', and even now is working on her Law Degree online. She was given Underberg Motors about the same time that Everett took over Underberg Utilities, and has utilized it as a front to coordinate the laundering of their illegal proceeds. Since Peyton's death she has also taken over Peyton's chop shops and car theft rackets. Word is she might be considering getting a Rig. For awhile before Buddy's death she was actually close with Everett, but his being named heir to the criminal empire over her drove a wedge between them that's yet to heal. Although she resents Everett she still does most of the legwork and accounting to make his big-money financial frauds and public contract scams work. Lance Rasmussen started as a salesman at Underberg Motors and a protege of Buddy's. A nice kid who always slid by on his looks and easy manner, he thought he was lucking out marrying the boss' daughter. And certainly, Lance has risen quickly on his wife's influence to become Manager and lead salesman at the dealership, with money and security. He has also inherited a part share in Kenz's criminal ambitions and as a physical and moral coward he is deeply uncomfortable with the risk those operations create. Of course, as a physical and moral coward he also can't really do much to stop Kenz from indulging in them either. Return to: Underberg Family Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Underworld Category:Business Category:Matrix